La première loi du poker
by Sundae Vanille
Summary: La première loi du poker dit : si à une table, tu n'arrives pas à identifier le pigeon, c'est que le pigeon, c'est toi. Peter centric & Maraudeurs. OS.


**Note de l'auteur** : Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 66ème nuit d'écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème " **Rupture** ", dans un temps imparti d'une heure (et quelques minutes, je me confesse). Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Rejoignez-nous !

 **Note de l'auteur (bis repetita)** : Cette histoire a été écrite pour le thème Rupture, donc, **mais n'a désormais strictement rien à voir**... Ou alors, il faut s'élever à un niveau de lecture extrêmement abstrait, lire entre mes petites lignes, ou bien, imaginer un autre thème. Disons : Jeu, Joker, Poker, Loi ou à la limite Animal ou Jalousie. Bon, j'ai un peu honte, j'avoue :-(

 **Disclaimer** : Peter et les autres sont à JKR. Je les lui rends en bonne santé après utilisation (encore que, _pas tous_ ).

* * *

 **LA PREMIERE LOI DU POKER**

* * *

La première loi du poker dit : si à une table, tu n'arrives pas à identifier le pigeon, c'est que le pigeon, c'est _toi_.

A notre table, si poker il y avait eu, sûr que personne n'aurait risqué de se tordre le cou pour identifier le pigeon, tant il était évident que cette place me revenait de droit.

Fallait voir la belle gueule de mes copains de tablée, aussi : impossible de rivaliser avec eux, que je m'étais toujours dit !

Prenez Sirius par exemple : avec sa dégaine de rebelle, ses longues mèches de cheveux qui lui donnent l'air d'une étoile du rock et ses yeux gris métallique à faire fondre un chaudron – la formulation n'est pas de moi, vous pensez bien ! –, qui donc pourrait lui résister ?

Même McGonagall, sous ses faux airs de dictateur frustré, ne retient que très rarement un sourire, lorsqu'il est dans le coin.

La carte dont il use et abuse le plus, celle du presque orphelin trop tôt déshérité, est de surcroît d'une efficacité redoutable ; j'aurais même pu la lui piquer, rapport à mon père aux abonnés absents, s'il y avait eu un quelconque héritage à déplorer !

Ma mère, malheureusement, n'a jamais eu l'esprit très tactique.

Il paraîtrait toutefois, à sa décharge, que l'homme dont elle est tombée amoureuse était canon, mais que, salopard jusqu'au bout des spermes, il s'est montré radin jusque dans la transmission de son patrimoine génétique.

 _La faute à pas de chance_ , comme dirait James.

Ironique de la part d'un type qui ignore jusqu'à la définition du mot malchance, n'est-ce pas ?

Ses jetons à lui ont la forme et la couleur d'une multitude de gallions, les mêmes que ceux que je compte minutieusement et auxquels je m'accroche chaque fois qu'il faut miser – sur une fille, sur une blague, sur un devoir ; sur toutes les épreuves de cette _putain_ de vie, en somme.

Bienheureux héritier d'une fortune uniquement due à son hérédité capillaire **[1]** , Potter n'a pas les mêmes problèmes que moi ; la montagne de pièces sur laquelle il est assis, et du haut duquel il nous regarde avec ennui, lui épargne la difficulté de devoir choisir le montant et l'intérêt de son investissement.

La preuve : n'importe quel plouc sans le sou comme moi aurait très vite abandonné l'affaire _Lily Evans_ , dans l'incapacité de dépenser sans compter pour une cause désespérée.

Pas James !

Inutile de vous rappeler qu'il a gagné le _jackpot_ , une fois de plus.

Bien sûr, les plus sceptiques d'entre vous se demanderont ce que je peux bien envier à ce pauvre Lupin.

Sa pilosité exacerbée, peut-être ? Cet air de commisération qui fait craquer toutes les filles, sans doute ? Son sens de la stratégie, aussi ?

La vérité est simple, à défaut d'être glorieuse : face à un rat, le loup ne se couche jamais.

Tout du moins, _pas encore_.

* * *

 **[1]** JKR a récemment révélé que Fleamont Potter, le père de James et le grand-père de Harry, était l'inventeur de la potion capillaire Lissenplis, celle qu'utilise Hermione dans le tome 4 pour lisser ses irréductibles cheveux avant son rendez-vous au bal avec Viktor Krum. 10 gallions que le type a eu cette idée à cause d'une tendance à la tignasse incoiffable dans la famille ? En tous cas, il a quadruplé la fortune de la famille avec son invention, et ce n'est pas rien !

* * *

Hum. Je ne sais pas ce que le cynisme de Peter dit de moi, mais pas des choses très positives, n'est-ce pas ? Ha. Ha. Ha.

Pour la petite explication : à la base, je voulais écrire sur l'origine de la rupture de Peter avec ses copains. Là, à le lire, il est en pleine rupture émotionnelle, dans un début de rupture psychologique peut-être même ? Non ? Je vous ai pas convaincu ? Ok...

 _Une petite review ?_


End file.
